Just the Girl I'm looking for
by onefanable4ever
Summary: Will the most handsome and popular boy in Fairy Tail University falls in love with a mysterious, weird and smart transfer student?
1. Chapter 1: Fate

_**Chapter 1: Fate**_

* * *

It was the first day of school in Fairy Tail University. Gray Fullbuster together with his friends Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox are now on the second year of their High School life. These three handsome boys are not just your ordinary boys next door. They are one of the most influential students because of their family businesses and wealth. They're also the star players of the famous basketball team of Fairy Tail University.

"We are already here young master. Are you sure you re fine here outside your school gate?" asked Loke- Gray's personal butler, assistant and a great friend.

"Ugh, come on Loke! Do I look like a grade schooler or something?" Gray says with an annoyed expression on his face while getting out of the car.

"If you say so. I ll be going then. See you." Loke answered.

"Yeah yeah, goodbye." Gray replied, waving on his orange hair butler as he turned his back and walk away.

"By the way, your mother, Lady Ur will be coming home next week from a long business trip. She says that she will have an important matter to discuss with you and will be staying for about three to four weeks. I wonder what it is." Loke added with a smirk that forms in his face making Gray stopped from his tracks.

He turned his head towards the car and was about to utter a word but he was already too late. The car that Loke was driving is now far and was about to turn on the corner.

It s been a while since his mother, Ur, comes home. For as long as he can remembered, the last time that Ur came home was four years ago. That was the year when he first entered middle school. He knows that his mother is going to ask for his help again concerning their family business. Well Gray s not really a smart person himself but he was good at socializing and running their company, after all he is the heir and the successor of all his family wealth. His older sister Ultear went off to travel the world as a freelance journalist and to help people especially children who are poor. At first, his parents were against his sisters chosen path but they realized that Ultear was happy doing her work, so they let her take what she really wants to do in her life. Unlike his sister who has dreams and goals in her life, he has none. He really doesn t give much attention on what he really wants to do in life at all. For him thinking about it was troublesome so he just go with the flow and follows what his mother and father wants him to be.

"Gray! What are you doing? You ice brain." A pink haired boy called while running to approach Gray. Bringing him back to reality.

"What did you say you flame head!" As he turns towards his friend Natsu Dragneel.

"Will you two stop that? It s not nice to fight during the first day of school." Both Natsu and Gray turned their gazes to know where the voice came from. It was Jellal Fernandez, one of the respectable juniors of their basketball team and also the current team captain and in his right side stood Gajeel Redfox.

"Jellal?!" both of them exclaimed. "what are you doing here?, we thought that you will have a business trip in Bosco and will be back next week?"

"Well the negotiation ended early as we expected and besides I have nothing to do there." Jellal said.

"Heh, before that, I think we should move on or else we ll be late. We don t want Erza to scold us do we?" Gajeel said, smirking.

"Yeah, Gajeels right. I don t like Erza to get angry, she will let us do some community service again just like what she did last time." The three nod with agreement to Gray s statement, and then they started walking.

Fairy Tail University s location was situated in the Land of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town. The school was well known for its prestigious facilities and education system making it the number one school in the whole Fiore for almost seventeen years. Most of the students that are enrolled here excel in sports, academics, arts, socio-cultural activities such as dancing and singing and many more. Some came from elite families and some are scholarship grantee that the school personally accepted due to their natural talents and skills. The name of the school Fair Tail represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate and was founded by Mavis Vermilion, its first master principal.

* * *

Gray was talking with his friends arguing and comparing about their favorite bands as they walk through the school main entrance when someone bumped unto him making the things of that person fall to the ground. Gray looked behind to see who it was that bumped him. He saw a weird looking young woman with dark blue eyes, pale skin and her wavy blue hair was tied in a braided ponytail wearing the school uniform and thick eyeglasses that was slightly being covered with her bangs.

"Hey, watch where you re going. Can t you see that there s a person walking in front of you?" Gray said, coldly to the weird looking girl.

"S-sorry." The girl bowed her head as she apologized to Gray without even showing an emotion on her face. Lifting her head up, she saw a tall young handsome man with a spiky black-colored hair and a same dark blue eyes as her. Behind him she saw three other bishounens whom she assumed his friends. One with an average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes and spiky pink-colored hair. The other one is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead, has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows, he has studs on his face with three of them above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin just below his mouth and his ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. The last one is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye.

"Easy dude, she s a girl." The blue haired with a red tattoo on his right eye whose name is Jellal said.

"Whatever." Gray replied to Jellal.

"If you ll excuse Juv-.. I mean, me, I have something important to do." She said. Quickly, she picked up her belongings which have fallen on the ground and as soon as Gray spoke she already left.

"W-wait! Aghh , that girl pisses me off." Gray said, pissed.

"It s because you re such a dummy!" Natsu and Gajeel laughed in unison.

"Shut up, you fools. Didn't you see that? She just walk out on me, does she know who I am?" Gray exclaimed.

"Here we go again." Jellal thought.

"You know what, let s go, we re gonna be late." Gray said.

For some odd reasons Gray feels something strange and mysterious about this girl. He, himself, doesn t know what is it but he feels uneasy about it. When he was about to go, he noticed something on the ground, it was a teru teru bozu doll (a handmade doll who brings good weather and stop or prevent rainy day). Is this thing hers? Why does she have this weird looking doll? Well, this might get interesting. Gray thought. He picked up the doll and kept it on his bag then he run chasing his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you readers will like my very first story.. I'm just a newbie here so please tell me if there's something lacking on my story, after all English is not my 1st language...  
Oh, and don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Classmates

_**Chapter 2: Classmates**_

* * *

_knock_

_._

_._

_._

_knock_

_._

_._

_knock_

"Please enter." Makarov Dreyar said. He was a short, elderly man. He has a black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair and he has a thick white mustache. As you know he was the present principal of Fairy Tail University and is greatly loved by all the students because of his supportive and approachable personality. He treasures the students and the school more than himself.

"You called, principal?" A young woman, who has long scarlet hair, brown eyes and has a slender figure, entered the door.

"Oh, it's you Erza. Take a seat please."

"Yes, thank you." Erza replied. She closed the door then takes a sit on the chair located in front of the principals table.

"So, how's the student council doing Ms. President?" Makarov said, leaning against his chair with his feet above the table.

"We're dong just fine. Though there's some problem concerning about the behavior of the students but it is not much of a trouble. We can handle it." Erza said.

"Good.. I called you here because there's someone I want you to take care of. She was a former student of Phantom High before the school got disbanded."

"Phantom High, huh. You mean that school were they treated their students like some kind of slave or trash are now disbanded?" Erza said questioning. "How dare they called themselves the number one school in Fiore when in fact they were the one who got disbanded." Erza continued.

"Now, now Erza, calmed down." Makarov said, then continued. "Well, I was the one who persuade her to enrolled in this school. She has a lot of capability which I think our school needs and can provide."

"So you're saying that there's something special about this girl? Like what, sir?" Erza asked.

"Well, did you remember the Fiore Schools Tournament that held last year?" The old man said.

"Yes, what about it?" Erza replied.

"Ummm... Where do I start.. Oh, yes, although we got the overall champion last year, there are some areas where we unfortunately lose or garnered the runner-up place. For instance, the swimming competition that Lisanna Strauss participated, then the singing contest where Lucy Heartfilia joined and the academic events were Levy McGarden compete. Those said events were successfully garnered by this Phantom Girl."

"If I think about it, last year's tournament Their school ranked in 3rd place. Could it be that this girl that you're talking is one of the rumored member of Phantom High's infamous Rain woman, Juvia Lockser?" Erza asked.

"Indeed. So, you already know about her. I guess I can leave her in your hands Erza."

"Interesting. Can I at least know some of her profile information and family background?" Erza said.

"Her profile states that her parents died when she was still eight years old. Since she was an orphaned at early aged,the nuns adopted her and treat her like one of their child. At the aged of thirteen she left the orphanage and live independently. That's all the information I've gathered about her."

* * *

"Phew,it's better to stay out of trouble on the first day of school." The blue haired girl said to herself leaning against a wall near the corridor with her hands on her chest. "I'm almost at my limit there, staying there for even a second can bring Juvia into a fight."

"E-excuse me miss, do you need some help?" A slim young woman of below average height approaches the girl.

The blue haired girl was startled because of her sudden has long white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

"What a beauty." the blue haired maiden thought for a second then give her an answer. "Well J-Juvia wants to know which way is the principals office. Can you show Juvia which way is it? please."

"Of course. We can go there together since I'm also heading in that way." the whited haired beauty said.

"Thank you, Juvia is so pleased."

"J-juvia? Is that your name?" the girl asked with confusion.

"Y-yes,I'm Juvia Lockser." Juvia answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Juvia. I'm Mirajane Strauss and I'm on my senior year. You can call me Mira if you want. What year are you in?" Mirajane said gladly while introducing herself, holding Juvia's both hands.

"Actually Juvia is a transfer student here and is entering as a sophomore."

"Is that so. Well welcome to Fairy Tail. I hope you will like it here." Mirajane said with a smile. "I think we should move on."

"Y-yeah, Juvia think we should." Juvia said. After their conversation they both head towards the principals office.

* * *

"Sir?" Mirajane said as she entered the door with Juvia behind her.

"Its you Mira, what do you want?" Makarov said.

"There's someone looking for you." Mira reaches for Juvia to enter the room.

"G-good morning." Juvia said shyly.

"Juvia! How are you, my dear?" Makarov asked

"Juvia is fine sir. Juvia wants to thank you for letting her go here."

"You're welcome." Makarov said. "Before I start, Let me introduced you to Ms. Erza Scarlet, the student council president."

"N-nice to meet you Ms. Scarlet." Juvia greeted Erza.

"Please just call me Erza." Erza said.

"I'm sure you already knew Ms. Strauss, the vice president." Makarov added.

"Yes, but Juvia didn't know Mira was a student council member." Juvia said.

"Since you are new here Juvia, Erza will be the one to guide and teach you regarding the campus rules. Starting today, you will have to stay on Fairy Hills Dormitory just like some of the female students here." Makarov explained. "By the way, Erza in what class does Juvia belongs?"

"Based on her previous grade records and the result of her entrance examination, she was put on class 2-A." Erza said.

"My, my, my, you're so smart Juvia-chan." Mira said smiling on Juvia.

"N-not really." Juvia said flattered by the words of Mirajane.

"We hope that you will continue it until the end of the school year." Erza said.

"Juvia will try her best Erza-san."

"From today onwards, you will be facing different new challenges and encounter different kinds of people. Are you ready to prove yourself Juvia?" Makarov said.

"Yes, Juvia is ready."

"Very well. Come, I will guide you to your new classroom." Erza said.

"Good luck Juvia-chan!" Mira wave goodbye and Juvia also returned it back as she exit the room.

* * *

"Good morning!" Natsu greeted everyone as he rushed through the room.

"Morning Natsu, Gray and Gajeel." Lucy greet the three boys. In response, Gajeel smirked and Gray raised his hand. Only Natsu has the energy to mingled with Lucy. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was the female friend of Natsu and Gray and probably the closest to them. She is the only daughter of the Heartfilia household and also served Fairy Tail's council as secretary.

"Hey Natsu, mind telling me what happened to those two." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"I don't know. Maybe they have their monthly period." Natsu laughed.

"Funny! oh, c'mon tell me already!."

"Okay, this is what happened earlier. We're walking towards the school gate together with Jellal when somebody bumped unto Gray that annoyed him plus when we are heading in here Gray mentioned that his mother will be coming home next week. That's all. After that Jellal then went separate with us. I think Jellal can finally be with Erza because I heard that this year, they belong to the same class."

"Well that's good since this is their final year in high school and soon be graduating. What about Gajeel?"

"Don't worry about him, he's just being unfriendly." Natsu said. On the middle of their conversation Levy approach them with some good news.

"Lucy! guess what, there's a new student here and I heard from Mira-san that she will become our new classmate." Levy said .

"Really?"

"Yeah, also she was the one who competed last years schools tournament. You know the one who defeated us."

"You mean that Phantom girl."

"Yes, exactly!"

"Ahammmm.." Erza clears her throat enough to be heard as she entered the class 2-A at the same time with their class adviser Gildarts Clive.  
"Please take your seats. I have a special announcement, starting today you will have a new classmate." the whole class were filled with noise but Erza glared at them making them silent. "You can come in now." Erza said to Juvia.

The whole class remained silent as Juvia walks in front of them. She then starts to introduce herself.

"Hey, Gray! is'nt that the girl who bumped you this morning?" whispered Natsu who was sitting in front of Gray.

"So she's our new classmate huh,. Let's see if she's good." Gray thought, not listening to Natsu's question.

"Okay Ms. Lockser if you are finish introducing please take a sit on the chair at the back near the window right next to Mr. Fullbuster." instructed Gildarts. As soon as it settled Erza left the room.

Walking to her seat Juvia notices the man who were beside her and its no other than the man who she saw this morning. "Juvia hopes that transferring here can cause her even a bit of luck but Juvia thinks that bad luck is always after her. Oh, Lord why is it that Juvia must have to see the face of this man again!" Juvia thought.

Gray watch Juvia as she takes her sit right next to him. Gildarts starts the class as soon as everyone is complete. On the other hand, Gray still watch Juvia carefully, the way she moves and the way she speak. He doesn't know why, it's not his habit to stare on other people but there's something strange or mysterious about Juvia that he wants to know and uncovered, Maybe it was just his weird imagination.

Juvia was about to open her bag when she notice that somethings missing, it was her lucky charm, the teru teru bozu doll that she always kept with her. She search inside of her bag but she couldn't find it. "Where did Juvia put it,. Juvia swears that she bring it before she goes to school. Ahah! Juvia thinks that she drop it on the school gate but she thinks that maybe it was already gone." Juvia said in whispered but enough to be heard by Gray.

"She's weird. Why does I always been surrounded by those people." Gray chuckled a bit then proceed on listening to the teacher in front.

* * *

**_A/N: Yo minna-san! I'm back! first of all I want to thank all of those who review the 1st chapter because of that I present to all of you the chapter 2! Sorry for the late update, I have so much work to do at school but don't worry since it's already summer in our country expect faster updates.._**

**_So how's the new chapter? I would gladly appreciate if you will leave some advices about how to improve my story even more, feel free... ^_^ _**


End file.
